


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Zombie

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Zombies, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet ask for MorMor Hurt/Comfort. I had zombies on the brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Zombie

“Sebastian? Sebbie? _**SEB!?**_ ” Jim shouted, for what felt like the hundredth time, as he sought out the sniper in the cottage. 

It wasn’t like him not to respond right away, he was a bit like a trained puppy in that sense. Always happy and eager to see Jim. 

They’d taken a  trip to their country cottage, Moran had been complaining about all work and no play…which was unusual for Sebastian. He’d called almost right after the last mission he’d been on.

* * *

_“Let’s get out of town for a while.”  
_

_“Sebastian? Most people greet their partners with a ‘Hey, how was your day?’, you know?”  
_

_“_ Please _, Jim. Please. I can get the car…just pack us some bags…we’ll be there by the morning.”_

_“Everything okay, Seb?”  
_

_“I just…want to get away with you.”  
_

* * *

Sure enough, Sebastian had brought the car and they’d rushed off out of town. Sebastian had kept one hand on him the whole way there, like he was worried Jim might disappear if he stopped the contact. Jim hadn’t complained. He’d never seen his stoic sniper in such a state, but he didn’t ask why…or what was wrong.

They’d barely just arrived ten minutes ago.

In fact, the car was still packed with suitcases.

Jim frowned as he looked at the full car. No sniper, where the hell did he get off to? Jim descended the steps to approach the car…and that’s when he spotted Sebastian.

The sniper was propped against the other side of the car, he was ghostly pale and sweating. His body was shivering erratically! He looked as though he’d fallen, face first, and then dragged himself to the other side of the car. In one, shaking hand, he held a pistol.

“Seb–”

The sniper turned the pistol on him! “S-stay back, Jim! Stay back…”

Jim raised his hands, confused and perhaps a little frightened. What was wrong with his Sebbie? “Alright…alright…”

Sebastian kept the gun levelled on Jim, but his gaze turned back to the horizon.

“I’m sorry, Boss…”

“For…?”

“This.” Sebastian carefully placed the pistol to his own temple. “I didn’t want you to see…I…thought there’d be more time to explain…”

Jim wanted to lunge in, to take the gun, but he knew Sebastian would shoot long before he made it. 

“That last mission…the lab…I got there, like you told me to. I got in…slipped right inside. No one seemed to be around…” Sebastian sniffed as he chuckled bitterly. “I should have read the signs…should have known…”

“What are you talking about, Sebbie?”

“I…there were…zombies…Jim.” 

Normally, Jim would have laughed at such a statement, but Sebastian was never one to believe in zombies in the past. So, to hear him say it now…

“One…bit me, Jim.”

No.

“Yes.” The sniper seemed to hear his unspoken words. Seemed to understand…he reached with his free hand to pull down the collar of his shirt…showing Jim the horrible wound in his shoulder. It looked infected…it was red…rotting…black veins throbbed around it.

“I was…trying to get you to safety…before they overwhelmed the city…”

Jim carefully knelt down, slipping closer to Sebastian. The man still kept the gun to his own head. “Sebbie…you don’t want to leave me…do you?”

Sebastian shook his head. Tears welled in his eyes as more shivers worked down his spine. 

“Don’t want to be alone?” Jim eased closer, slipping one hand on Sebastian’s shaking knee. 

Again, a shake of the head, tears falling freely down the man’s face. “Don’t…”

Jim smiled softly, “I won’t leave you, Sebbie…”

“I tried so hard to…save you…”

“Do you want me to stay saved?”

Sebastian nodded.

Jim smoothed a hand over Sebastian’s shaking chest. “I’ll stay saved…you won’t be lonely…” He assured Sebastian, coaxing the gun from shaking fingers, coaxing the man’s head to his chest. Letting the sniper sob quietly, refusing to shed his own painful tears as he set the gun aside.

“You’ll never be alone, Seb…you’ll keep me saved…I’ll keep you happy…”

* * *

Jim looked out on the overgrown yard of the cottage, the car still parked exactly where he’d left it four years ago. He smiled as he heard the gurgling growl he’d come to love. 

“That’s it, Sebbie…come here.” He breathed, watching the zombie lurch from around the car. Several long chains trailed from the former sniper’s zombie form. Each anchored to the car quite securely. 

One day…they might break…but not this day.

“I have a treat for you…Sebbie…”

_“Why does he call it that?”_

_“It’s creepy.”_

Four years ago, Jim had done what he did best. He’d built an empire…of survivors. He surrounded his cottage with a fence…then built a fortress around it. It thrived. Any interlopers or useless workers…? Sebastian’s department as it always had been.

Sebastian staggered towards Jim, undead eyes hungrily taking in the shorter man, but even though he could reach…he opted for the offered other. An interloper…

Jim just smiled. “See, Sebbie…? Not alone…and safe…”


End file.
